You're Still Very Young
by thx2God4U.S.A
Summary: This turtle- tot fanfic was inspired by Annihilation: Earth! it's weird but if you like father/son fluff you'll LOVE this. Sorry for the bad summery. I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!


**I'm doing this one-shot before I finish my SRMTHFG fanfic "It's My Turn to Care for You" (please read that) but it's only due to writer's block. Anything This is a Turtle- Tot story inspired by "Annihilation: Earth!" and I almost cried we all did.** ** _BUT KEEP NOTE THAT THIS STORY HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH THE EPISODE ITSELF_** **Anyway in tribute to Master Splinter, please enjoy this story of Father/Son fluff. I DO NOT TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES** **Please leave a review and tell me how well I did with keeping everyone in character :)**

Leonardo woke up in the middle of the night. The five year turtle rubbed his tired little eyes, he had an odd feeling that something was very wrong. He crawled out of his bed and walked out of his room. He noticed that the entire lair was surprisingly darker, almost to the point where it was frighteningly blinding. He walked through the darkened hallway that he hoped lead to Master Splinter's bedroom/dojo. After what felt like a very long walk down an endless path, he finally found the dojo, where it was also almost pitch black. Leo then walked in to see his Sensei resting in his cot.

"M-Master Splinter?" he called out. Splinter didn't move

"Sensei?" he tried again with a timid voice. Again no reaction. Splinter just laid on the futon in a chilling silence. Leo walked over to his father's body and shook him to wake him up

"Sensei?" he whispered "Can you hear me?" the mutant child put a hand on the rat's chest, but gasped in panic as found no heartbeat. It was also very cold. He began to shake him harder in desperation

"Sensei?! Sensei!" he began to cry "Please Wake Up! MASTER SPLINTER WAKE UP! PLEASE WAKE UP!" Leo became hysterical. After a while he finally gave up. He realized that his father was dead. Leo sobbed over his father's chest until he could barely breathe. After a long time of crying he looked in the dark to see his three younger brother. Raph, Donnie, and Mikey were all standing in a straight row all standing perfectly still and completely silent not even whimpers with tears flooding down their little face as their only sign of movement.

"Guys!" Leo stood up over Splinter's body "What's going on, what happened to Sensei!?" the other three said nothing. All they did was stare at Splinter dead body.

"Guys? Why won't you answer me!?" Leo was still choking on his tears. All of a sudden, two strange hands came out of nowhere, they grabbed Raphael and dragged him into the darkness while Mikey and Donnie just stood there.

"RAPHIE!" Leo cried. He was so horrified with whatever the heck was going on. Then a door opened under Donatello's feet, he fell under the floor and completely disappeared and Mikey just kept that same terrifying expression and that frozen pose

"DONNIE!" Leo ran over to where his brothers were once standing and grabbed his final family member by the shoulders and shouted "MIKEY WHAT IS GOING ON!?" Mikey didn't move. Then he just fell backwards as his eyes rolled to the back of his head. Leo caught him and quickly took note that he was gone as well.

"no" Leo's voice cracked with a whisper. Leo started to sob violently into his little brother's lifeless body "No NO NO NO NO NO NO-"

"NOOOOOOOO!" Leo shot himself awake. He looked around panting to see he was back in his room. He was sweating under blue stared blanket. Despite realizing it was just a nightmare, he gan crying quietly but hysterically as he remembered the horrible things that happened in his dream.

 **(MEANWHILE WITH SPLINTER)**

Splinter walked out of the kitchen rubbing his eyes. He was too thirsty to sleep so he made himself a cup warm jasper tea. Before he went back to his room, he felt his ninja senses kick. Something was wrong. He walked into the hallway where the boys' bedrooms were, and heard crying coming from the room of his eldest son. He curiously and gently opened the door to see Leo crying his eyes out and hugging his knees into his chest. Splinter was shock by this as he sat down next to his son who didn't seem to notice him come in.

"Leonardo?" he said gently as he reached for Leo's shoulder. When he touched it, Leo looked up and quickly crawled into Splinter's arms. Splinter hugged him close to his chest. "What troubles you, my son? Did you have a nightmare?" he said as he gently pulled Leo's head up and wiped his tears with his thumb. Leo nodded and explained everything he saw in his nightmare. After finishing his story he hid in his father's chest, crying just as hard as before.

Splinter signed "Shhh... there there my son. It's alright. We are all safe here, everything is alright." Splinter smiled to help console Leonardo. He then sat Leo up in his lap

"A-(hiccups) are you.. you sure?" Leo sobbed

"Of course we are, no one can harm us so long as we stay down here in the lair. What's causing you to have this nightmare?" Splinter asked as Leo moved to the edge of the bed

"I (sniff) I don't know. I guess I'm just scared of losing everyone, or not keeping everyone safe." Leo said once he calmed down, but he was still shaking

Splinter signed and hugged Leo into his chest "This is very understandable. You are the oldest of your brothers and you feel that you hold the burden of protecting them."

Leo thought about what Splinter told him before he responded "Do (sniff) do most older brothers have that problem too?" Splinter nodded "Did you that problem?" Splinter frowned. The memories of him growing up with his old enemy flooded into his mind, but he quickly pushed them away to focus of consoling his distressed child

"No" he lied "I was an only child, but that's not important right now. Tell me how else you feel." he gently said as he rubbed Leo's head

"Well, I can't help feeling that I have to keep them all safe. That if anything happens it's my fault somehow, no matter what it is it's always because of me."

Splinter gently turned Leo around to look him in the eye "Leonardo, listen to me. You may be the oldest but you yourself are still very young. You will lead your brothers one day when you're all older, but as of now it is not your place to worry about such things, it's mine. I am your father and it is my job to take care of you boys, and that includes you. Let me worry about your brothers' safety and allow yourself to be what you are, a child."

"(sob) Really?" Splinter smiled and nodded. Leo began to tear up again and nuzzled into his father's chest. "Thank you, Sensei... Thank you so much." his little voice squeaked. Splinter picked up his son and kissed him on the head.

"You're very welcome my son, please know that I am right here for you when you need me." Leo sighed and nodded "Now, would you like to sleep with me tonight?"

"mmm-hmm" he said timidly. Splinter stood up with Leo in his arm and walked to his room. Once there he laid down on his cot and pulled the blanket over their bodies as Leo curled up with Splinter. Leo then let out of light yawn and quietly said to Splinter

"I love you, daddy" Splinter was surprised by this. His heart warmed up as he held his son close and kissed him on the head "I love you too, my son" Splinter and Leo fell asleep with peaceful smiles on their face.

 **So that my turtle-tot fan fiction. I hope this made you feel better about Splinter's death. Let's just pray that Brandon Auman (TMNT writer) shows mercy and shows that everyone is still alive somehow. Also if you think Leo was out of character keep in mind that in the story he was 5 years old. Anyway please leave a review God bless and see you next time with the last chapter of "It's my turn to care for you" I DO NOT OWN TEENAGE MUTANT NINJA TURTLES!**


End file.
